An Eye Opening Experience
by LibertineJewel
Summary: Neville is in love, and seeks advice from a certain fugitive. Can Neville convince Harry that he can be everything he needs?
1. Advice From Padfoot

An Eye Opening Experience

Chapter 1

Advice From Padfoot

From the first time that Neville set his eyes on Harry Potter, he knew exactly what true love was. When nobody else in their year paid him any attention, Harry did. When Harry smiled, Neville's heart lightened. When Harry was upset, Neville found himself in a rut that he just couldn't get out of, unless of course, Harry smiled.

The problem was that Neville knew Harry fancied Cho Chang. Neville hated seeing the two of them together. After sharing a dorm with Harry for four years, Neville felt like he had absolutely no chance with him. Not to mention, everyone in school thought Neville was just a big joke, and even if Harry did end up liking him back, he'd never want to be seen with the biggest joke of the wizarding world.

Neville knew it was ridiculous to obsess over Harry. When his marks in school started to get worse and worse, Neville just kept telling his Gran that the work was getting harder, but in reality it was because Harry made him so nervous he couldn't concentrate.

Potions was the worse. Not only did Snape give him a hard time, but Harry sat near him. Neville was sure if he didn't have so many classes with Harry, he'd be a much better student, but he also hated to think that Harry was a bad influence on him. Neville just wished Harry wasn't so blind to things.

One night after returning to the common room after yet another unsuccessful D.A. Meeting (at least for Neville), Neville went up to the boys dormitory to get ready for bed. When Harry hadn't come to bed right away, Neville climbed down the stairs to find Harry speaking to the fire. He couldn't hear whom it was that Harry was speaking to, but he heard Cho's name come up. Whenever he mentioned her, Neville couldn't help but feel upset.

Neville thought the was fully prepared to run back up the stairs at the first sight of Harry, but realized he must have been lost in thought. Harry's body suddenly brushed Neville's on the stairs.

"Oh, sorry Neville, I didn't see you there. I thought everyone was in bed."

Neville looked to the fireplace. He could see that the person Harry had been talking with was none other than the fugitive, Sirius Black.

"Oh, right, I think I've left something down here."

"Right. Well, goodnight Neville."

Neville knew that Sirius Black was innocent. His Gran was in the Order with him, so he knew it would be safe to talk to him. Neville also overheard that Sirius was Harry's godfather.

Running down the stairs, he could see that Sirius was still in the fire.

"Sirius...Sirius Black, right?" Neville wasn't quite sure what to say to him, but his brain was telling him it might help if he talked to somebody who was close to Harry, who also didn't go to school with him.

Sirius' face looked concerned as he heard the voice of somebody who wasn't Harry, Ron, or Hermione.

"Don't worry, I know you're innocent, I won't tell anyone I've seen you here, I just want to talk to you."

Sirius took a moment to survey the boy in front of the fire. Recognition clouded his face.

"Longbottom, right?"

Neville nodded his head. "Yes, sir, my name's Neville."

"Ah, your parents were, are, good people."

Neville looked away quickly. "Er, thanks." A moment passed before Neville remembered he had been talking to Sirius.

"So, Neville, did you need to speak to me?"

Neville suddenly got nervous again.

"I was just wondering, sir, you're Harry's godfather, right?"

Sirius nodded.

"So you know a little bit about him then?"

Sirius nodded yet again. "What do you want to know about him, Neville?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you knew...well, do you know whats going on between him and Cho?" Neville blushed a deep crimson color.

Sirius smiled at Neville. "Ah, am I sensing a bit of puppy love? I can relate to you. When I was in school I suddenly found myself in love with one of my best mates. It took me a little while to gain the courage to talk to him about my feelings. I had been under the impression he was in love with the beautiful Lily Evans--"

"Harry's mum, right?"

Sirius smiled at him, "Correct!"

"So what happened? How did you tell him? What did he say?"

Sirius laughed at Neville's enthusiasm. "I suggest you go to Harry, tell him how you feel about him. You've got to be honest about it. As far as I know, he and Cho are finished. My suspicions are that you might be surprised after talking to him. I'd better be going now. I'll leave you with this: You might find that all Harry needs is for you to open his eyes for him. He probably hasn't even noticed that you've always been right in front of him. Best of luck."

"Thanks Sirius."

Turning from the fireplace, Neville made his way up to the dormitory, where he spent a good hour or so planning how exactly he was going to tell Harry. As the night went on, Neville finally dozed off.

A/N: So far this is the longest chapter I've written on this story. I'm not done with it by any means. I was originally going to just have this be one big story, but I just decided to break it into smaller chapters, just because I can, and because I want to get some of it posted so I can get some feedback as I'm writing, because at this point I have no idea exactly how this story will end up.


	2. Just One Touch

An Eye Opening Experience

Chapter 2

Just One Touch

Next morning Neville woke with a start, despite his lack of sleep from the night before. He was hardly ever the first one up, Ron usually was, but this time he beat even him.

Walking down to the showers, Neville undressed and stepped into the steamy hot water. He took a little longer than usual, only because he was up so much earlier.

Stepping out of the shower, Neville walked over to the mirror, wiping the mist away. Looking at the face staring back at him, Neville gained a bit of confidence. It had been a while since Neville took the time to really look at himself. He'd grown at least three inches in the past year, and he was finally growing out of his baby fat. Not to mention, he was gaining muscle, and was finally shaping up and looking his age.

Not really paying attention to what time it might be, he decided to just wrap his towel around him instead of completely getting dressed. He assumed he would be the only one up still.

As he walked to the bathroom door, the handle began to turn slowly. Before Neville had a chance to catch it, the door opened wide, and the boy standing in the doorway was looking rather embarrassed for having interrupting anything, but not quite as embarrassed as Neville was, for the boy who was now in the room with him was Harry Potter, the very boy Neville had just been thinking about while looking at himself in the mirror.

"'scuse me," Neville muttered, attempting to pull the towel around his waist even tighter, but in doing so, managed to drop the clothes he'd been holding at the same time, thus resulting in his towel falling off him completely. Neville looked down trying to completely avoid Harry's gaze, his face turning redder and redder by the second.

"I'm sorry Neville, I didn't think anyone was in here, and the door wasn't locked," Neville looked up at Harry to notice his eyes were not on his face any longer, but had fallen down his body. Neville couldn't believe it, Harry Potter was checking him out.

Neville couldn't speak, he merely nodded his head, gathered up his things, made sure his towel was securely placed around his waist this time, and bustled out of the room. Harry stood there bewildered, unsure of what exactly had just happened.

Being a Saturday, Neville was finding it hard to avoid Harry Potter's path, and it was most embarrassing for him to be seen by the handsome boy. The one time that Harry would not be in the common room was the Quidditch practice that Harry had later that day. Neville usually went to watch him play, but was sure this time to stay back, not allowing himself to be seen.

Neville couldn't keep his mind off him, thinking about how he would give anything to just touch him, to hold him, to kiss him. And his body, Neville loved to watch Harry play, he was so graceful on his broom.

After an hour and a half of hiding out, Neville noticed that the team was making their way back to the changing rooms. He quickly made his way back up to the castle, realizing that it was getting very close to dinner time. He made it a habit to wait until Harry was already in the Great Hall, already sitting down, before Neville would make his way in and sit next to his obsession. He didn't say much at dinner, but he listened an awful lot to whatever Harry had to say.

Dinner went practically the same that night as it always did. Neville sat quietly eating, occasionally speaking to Dean and Seamus, but mostly listening to Harry speak to Ron and Hermione. At one point Neville could have sworn he heard Ron ask about Cho, and he saw Harry grimace, a scowl on his face. Neville's heart jumped, a twisting feeling deep in his stomach, as if it were telling him to take the plunge and tell him soon. Neville wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Harry about his true feelings, but he knew it was becoming harder and harder to sit back and watch.

When Dean asked Neville who he thought was going to win the Quidditch World Cup this year, Neville managed to make a fool of himself, when he nodded his head and passed him the butter.

"Um, Neville, are you feeling alright? I asked who you think is going to win, not for the butter, mate," but Neville still wasn't concentrating on their conversation.

"Neville, why don't you go up and lay down, you don't look like you're feeling well," said Hermione, who had apparently been eavesdropping. Neville nodded his head haphazardly, and made to stood up, but kicked Harry hard as he did so.

Panicking, Neville hugged Harry from behind. "I'm so sorry mate, really sorry, I didn't mean--"

But Harry cut him off, patting him off the back, "It's okay Neville, go get some rest."

Neville couldn't believe that Harry had just touched him. On his way out of the Great Hall, he heard Hermione whisper to Harry.

"Harry, maybe you ought to talk to him, he doesn't look well at all, maybe you can do something."

Neville looked back one more time at the table and saw Harry shrug his shoulders.

Neville made his way up to Gryffindor Tower, through the portrait hole, to the common room, and up into the boys dormitory, where he immediately fell asleep.


	3. A Sudden Realisation

An Eye Opening Experience

Chapter 3

A Sudden Realisation

After dinner, as Harry was making his way to the common room with Ron and Hermione, he had a sudden feeling in his gut, telling him to check Sirius' mirror he'd given him. He told the other two he'd be up in a moment, and they went on ahead without him.

Veering off into the nearest bathroom, Harry took out the mirror, and sure enough, Sirius had been trying to speak to him.

"Hey Sirius, whats up? Everything's okay, right?" Harry was a bit worried.

Sirius smiled, "Oh yes, don't worry about me, Harry. I wanted to tell you that last night after we talked one of your classmates saw me."

Harry gasped. He knew it had been a risk letting Sirius appear in the fire. If something happened, he could never forgive himself.

"Don't worry, it was Neville Longbottom."

"Neville? What did he want?"

"I feel like I'm almost crossing a line here, but the truth is, Harry, he wanted i you /i ."

Harry took a moment to understand what this meant. When Sirius couldn't take it anymore, he answered again.

"He's in love with you Harry. He has been, for a long time. He's afraid of telling you, afraid of what you'll say, or do. You should talk to him."

Harry nodded, his head swimming now. "Thanks Sirius."

He shoved the mirror back into his bag, and left the bathroom, not quite sure about what he was going to do now that he knew why Neville had been acting strangely. This opened a door that Harry never even knew existed. It made Harry wonder: Did he feel the same? i Could /i he feel the same? How could he have not noticed before?

Stepping into the common room, Ron and Hermione motioned for him to join them in the corner.

"Harry, Ron wants to play chess, but you know how I am--"

"Have you guys seen Neville? I need to talk to him."

Ron looked around the room. "No, I think he's upstairs sleeping. Why?"

"No reason, I just need to talk to him about something. I'll play later Ron."

As Harry stood up, the two of them looked at him for answers, but Harry wasn't about to give them any. This was between him and Neville, no matter how good of friends Ron and Hermione were.

Walking up the stairs to their dormitory, Harry wondered to himself just how you were supposed to begin a conversation about this type of thing. Do you just get into it? Or do you dawdle around for a few minutes, avoiding the actual reason you came to talk? Maybe it would just slip out of his mouth. His heart was racing like it hadn't raced before. This felt different even than how it felt when Cho had revealed she was interested in him.

As Harry stepped into the room, he moved closer to Neville's bed than he'd ever gone before. His nerves getting the better of him, he stepped away from the bed three times before Neville showed any sign of acknowledgment.

"Hi Harry. Whats up? Why aren't you downstairs with everyone else?"

"I could ask you the same thing really. Its only eight o'clock you know."

"I just needed to get away from everyone down there. Was there something you wanted to say?" Neville sounded sleepy.

"I was just going to, um...ask you about...about a problem in Herbology, but you're already in bed. I'll just go ask Hermione." He quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

A/N: I know this chapter isn't quite as long as the others, but thats all I've got so far. I'm writing now, as you're reading this. Please, if you've got any ideas for me, feel free to spill them, I need all the help I can get!


	4. Set Back

It felt like hours since Hermione had told Neville to go upstairs to lay down. The complete embarrassment wore off rather quickly. Neville knew he had to tell Harry his true feelings, but how he was supposed to go about doing it was a different story. How would Harry react? He didn't think he could bare it if Harry never spoke to him again.

After a long time of thinking things over, the dormitory door opened slowly. Harry walked in, looking rather nervous. For the first time, Neville felt like everything was going to be alright. He would just play it cool.

"Hi Harry. Whats up? Why aren't you downstairs with everyone else?" He had a feeling that Harry already knew something. Why else would he come upstairs alone, this early in the evening?

"I could ask you the same thing really. Its only eight o'clock you know."

"I just needed to get away from everyone down there. Was there something you wanted to say?" Maybe he'd be the one to break the ice...maybe.

"I was just going to, um...ask you about...about a problem in Herbology, but you're already in bed. I'll just go ask Hermione." He quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Bullshit," Neville thought. He jumped up off the bed, running after Harry.

"Wait! We need to talk." Harry turned around hesitantly. After thinking for a second, he slowly made his way back in the door.

Harry stood in the corner, careful not to make eye contact. Neville sat back on his four poster, neither of them talking for a moment.

After taking a deep, calming breath, Neville began.

"Look, I know that you and Cho-"

"Nev, she's nothing to me. She blew it. She's no different than any of those other girls who follow me around."

"What makes you think that's what this is about?"

"I just assumed... What _is_ this about then?"

"So you and Cho are really over then?"

"...Yeah. Where is this going?" Harry knew what was coming. What was he going to say?

"What do you think about me?" Neville mumbled, just barely audible.

"What? Oh, you're a nice guy and all."

"Is that all?"

"Look Neville, Sirius talked to me earlier..."

"He did? What did he tell you?" Neville was blushing.

"You know what he said. I don't think it would work between us. What would people say?" It didn't come out quite the way he'd meant it, but he couldn't take it back now.

"Oh, you're right," Neville stammered. "I guess I didn't think about it."

"Its okay, I'm sorry, really."

"Yeah, its fine."

"I'll see you around, alright?"

Neville didn't reply. He laid down, and once he heard the door close, he quietly began to cry.

"I knew it was just wishful thinking."


	5. A Little Push

Two weeks had passed since Neville and Harry had spoken. Neither one of them made any eye contact with each other, and the only time they spoke was when they were forced to during classes. Everyone around them could feel the tension building, but whenever someone asked about it, they were ignored.

No one seemed to guess what was going on between them...no one except for Hermione. Harry was badgered by her constant nagging and questioning every day.

"Harry, I know something is going on. You can either tell me, or I'll keep bothering you."

"There's nothing to tell you, honestly. Now would you give it a rest?"

Hermione, looking irritated, slammed her books on the table, and stood up. "Well if you're not going to do something about your feelings, how is Neville supposed to get over his?" She stormed out of the room, leaving Harry feeling bewildered.

Harry sat in the common room alone that night thinking.

_What if Hermione is right? What if I really do have feelings for Neville Longbottom. Would it be so bad? Nobody judged me that one time Draco and I messed around, and the entire school knew about that. Who cares if everyone judges me? Since when have I cared what everyone else thinks? What am I going to do?_

Harry couldn't stop obsessing over Neville. He didn't know how he felt. He thought back to the day when he walked in on Neville in the shower.

_Neville didn't look half bad, really. And his body...wow. And he's really sweet. Sirius said he loves me...why would anyone love me? Could I love him? There's only one way to find out._

Hermione was in the library, sitting alone, looking at a potions book. She normally didn't do things like this, but she couldn't stand seeing Neville so depressed, and she knew Harry just needed a push in the right direction.

"Harry Potter, if you can't face the facts and see your true feelings, I'll make you!"

She finished copying the ingredients for the complicated love potion, and left the library, smiling.

"Harry, would you like some pumpkin juice?" Hermione leaned across the table in the Great Hall, handing Harry a tall glass of juice, smiling.

"Thanks, Quidditch practice killed me tonight, I'm really thirsty." He drank the whole glass in one gulp, Hermione watching him the whole time.

Looking down the table, Hermione searched for Neville, without any luck.

"Have you seen Neville?" Asked Harry, sounding very hopeful.

"No, I haven't, I was just wondering where he was."

"I'm not that hungry right now, I'm going to look for him, what if he's lost, or hurt?"

"Harry, I doubt he's lost, he's a big boy, he knows his way around the school. Besides, you were just complaining you were starving. Sit down and eat!" Ron was already stuffing his mouth with food.

"No, I'm alright, I'll be back though. If you see him before I do, tell him I'm looking for him."

"I wonder whats gotten into him?" Ron wondered, while shoveling more food into his mouth. Hermione just looked at him and smiled.


End file.
